


流沙包

by teaeggs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: foodplay 基本没food（ 你狗天天熬夜实惨





	流沙包

约尔迪裹着一身寒气进了门，顺带提了一盒冒着香气的东西。日光从门缝透进来又被挡在门外，光影变化让私法制裁者从电脑屏幕上分出一点注意力给来人，约尔迪则瞄到自己男朋友漂亮的绿眼睛下面有一抹深重的黑。

“熬了一晚？”

安全屋里能放东西的唯一一张桌子被艾登堆满了电子设备和纸片，约尔迪拉过一把椅子放那盒冒着热气的东西，又把满身写着疲倦的狐狸从电脑屏幕前拔起来按到床上。

“皮尔斯，好东西。”

“…这什么？”

“流沙包。”这句话是用中文说的，艾登听的云里雾里。他对食物没什么喜好更没什么了解，能管饱就行，对中国食物的了解也仅限于左宗棠鸡之流。但是纸盒里的东西闻起来确实诱人，他难得的提高了点兴致。

收尾人打开盒子，感谢他的绝佳车技，流沙包还在热腾腾的冒气，咸甜的香气裹着热气往鼻子里猛扑。

艾登突然觉得饿了。

约尔迪掰开一个塞给他，“烫…呃I mean hot inside. ”

流沙包为艾登皮尔斯的味蕾打开了新世界大门，同时把他的嘴角糊的一片金黄。流沙馅甚至在往下淌，而你不能指望一个一夜未睡也没有进食的人在自己男朋友面前有多么好的吃相，艾登甚至顾不上流到手指缝和手肘的馅料，任由它煽情又缓慢地往下淌。

约尔迪把手里的餐巾纸捏成团又展开又搓成条，盯着对方专心不二地吃着那个白白黄黄的面食，一阵熟悉的骚动从下腹升腾起来。而艾登对他复杂的心理活动和自己在对方眼中有多诱人一无所知，他吃完了自己那份开始找纸巾擦手准备继续和电脑约会。

好吧，我可以再跑一趟。

约尔迪在心底对自己妥协了，阴茎和胃只能满足一个，流沙包可以再买，foodplay难有。

“哦哦哦，皮尔斯等等，我需要一点补偿。”收尾人拉住私法制裁者的衣角往床上拽，两个大男人把安全屋可怜的小床压出一声绵长的摩擦音。亲吻和体温都黏糊糊地凑上来，艾登叹出一口气，张嘴咬住收尾人的嘴唇。

“我什么都不欠你。”他在接吻时模模糊糊地嘟囔。

收尾人的吻和他人一样凶狠而难以捉摸，艾登感觉到对方软韧的舌头刁钻地挤进来，在他的牙齿上来回舔舐，然后探近口腔在上颚带起一阵酥麻的电流。水声在耳朵里嗡嗡作响，约尔迪压着他的后颈让他避无可避，被放开时他只能喘息着瞪着始作俑者。

约尔迪还穿着那一身高级灰西装，浑身上下严谨到一丝不苟，甚至呼吸都没有乱，只有敞开的衬衫领口露出那么一块皮肤，这衬得躺在床上衣服被掀到一半的男人更加性感。

他得承认自己爱极了艾登皮尔斯大衣包裹下的身体，在自己身下褪去了禁欲外壳的男人总是能勾起他的各种欲望。

艾登撑起身子把上衣脱掉，约尔迪揽过他又顺势拽掉了短裤。现在艾登皮尔斯真的是一只赤身裸体的狐狸了。约尔迪掰开一个流沙包，金黄的馅料淌了满手，他随意舔了一口又凑上去吻艾登。芝加哥狡狐被收尾人死死压着，由着对方把那些黏糊糊的金黄色东西涂到自己身上。

“尝尝？”约尔迪把沾着馅料的手指怼到艾登面前，然后被一口咬住。艾登皮尔斯叼着他的手指磨了两下，他的嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻还有些肿，同时泛着水润的粉色。

约尔迪一手摸来个流沙包一手动作熟练地解皮带扯裤子，然后把馅一股脑涂在了自己下身。

“别浪费皮尔斯。”他按住司法制裁者的后脑往下压，流沙包的馅糊的到处都是，主要分布在他|阴茎上。艾登翻出一个白眼，难得温顺地含住了那根挺得老高的肉棒。咸腥味和流沙馅的咸甜混合在一起，老实说尝起来挺熟悉的。

他们滚了无数次床单，都清楚对方需要什么。约尔迪握住艾登的阴茎撸了一把，动作称得上稳准狠，艾登皱眉感受身下的快感一波波涌上来。收尾人拿枪的手磨了一层薄茧，在他的阴茎上带出一串爽痛的电流。

“约尔迪…操…”

“还没开始呢皮尔斯。”

一个深喉后艾登喘息着吐出约尔迪的阴茎，连带出一串黏腻的液体，约尔迪没射，但是前液流了他一嘴，同时硬的像根铁棍。而铁棍的主人正把沾了满手的流沙馅往他后穴里塞，细腻的颗粒和油脂润滑的触感混合在一起，在摩擦肠壁上带起一阵快感，这让艾登在那么一两秒里软了下腰。

“到底谁在浪费。”

“亲爱的这不算浪费。”约尔迪又塞进一根手指“吃掉就不算。”  
塞在身后的手指让他没法专心对待眼前的东西，但他还是侧过头来回舔舐那根凶器，从双球一路舔舐到顶端再吞下，艾登有些恍惚，但好歹还记得收着牙齿。约尔迪刚刚撸着他阴茎的手抚上嘴角又探进去，缓慢地磨着他尖锐的犬齿。  
“所以味道怎么样？”  
“难吃。”  
“鉴于你前后都被正被我操着，”约尔迪缓慢地转动手指“我就当你说的是好吃了。”  
他猛地压下肠壁上凸起的一点，满意地看着艾登拱起漂亮的腰线又摔回自己身上，而他的阴茎始终被含在嘴里。  
艾登射在了床单上，约尔迪蘸了点下身的流沙馅和精液混到一起又塞回他嘴里。艾登烦躁的扭开头，嘴里的阴茎也顺势滑了出来。  
他还在喘，但是者不妨碍他坐起来把收尾人按到床上，现在他们的位置整个掉了个个。约尔迪摸过最后一个流沙包掰开，把半凝固的馅料涂在对方挺立的乳头上，深粉的乳头和黄色流沙色情到了让约尔迪咂舌的程度。  
“最后一个皮尔斯，我要好好尝尝。”  
收尾人再一次按着私法制裁者往下压，叼住对方被冷落许久的乳头舔舐。约尔迪的舌头抵着他乳尖打转，另一边则被指尖顶着粗暴碾压。流沙馅被涂抹开，乳头的颜色也随这揉弄加深。艾登刚刚经历过高潮的身体异常敏刚，尖锐的快感又一次潮水般涌上来。  
他被磨得心痒，被手指操过一轮的后穴想要更粗大的东西进来，甚至开始无意识地磨蹭抵在自己屁股上的阴茎。约尔迪低低笑了声，把最后一点流沙馅涂到自己阴茎上，掐住狐狸的腰狠狠操了进去。  
“操！”  
“我正在做亲爱的。”  
艾登爽到不行，他知道约尔迪也是。体内的阴茎烫得吓人，但他的肠壁还是绞地死紧，约尔迪觉得艾登根本是在勾引自己——无意识的绵长呻吟，会在自己抽送时挽留的肠壁，还有勾着自己脖子的双臂。流沙馅夹在阴茎和肠壁，触感滑腻色情，又混着体液被操出白色的泡沫。约尔迪几乎要叹气了——他男朋友永远不知道自己有多诱人。  
约尔迪直起身子，看着人高马大但是全裸着窝在自己胸前喘息的人意味不明地笑了一下。他只解了裤子拉链，基本算是穿着正装在操艾登，这让艾登有点后知后觉的生气。他抹了把穴口乱七八糟的混合物，又气息不稳地探进约尔迪八百年不变的红衬衫里。  
“哦皮尔斯，你真主动。”  
“去你妈的。”  
约尔迪加快了抽送的速度，每次动作都擦过肠壁上凸起的一点，囊袋拍在臀肉上的声音愈发密集。艾登每一刻都觉得自己不能更敏感了，他甚至能感受到阴茎头部是怎样破开肠壁，又是怎样带起一阵酥麻的电流。快感飞快的堆积起来，这让艾登没法去想原本是想怎么揉捻约尔迪的乳头，他只能凭借本能去拥抱眼前的人。

约尔迪退了出来，带出一串粘稠的精液。艾登射在了他的小腹上，整个人脱力地挂在约尔迪身上喘息，他的后穴还在往外滴着白浊，但他爽过头了以至于没有精力去思考别的事。约尔迪抹了把小腹上的精液，觉得自己又要硬了。  
“没有第二次了约尔迪。”芝加哥狡狐在收尾人后颈啃啃咬咬，状似四处点火实际昏昏欲睡。华裔收尾人终于叹出一口气，拍了拍自己几乎要坠入黑甜乡的雇主。  
“好吧艾登，但是你得洗个澡再睡觉”


End file.
